doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Barbara Wright
Barbara Wright ist ein Mensch des 20. Jahrhunderts und wird die erste menschliche Begleiterin des Doctors. Charakterisierung Barbara wird leicht unterschätzt, denn ihr sanftes, mildes Auftreten verbirgt bemerkenswerte innere Stärke. Sie hat sehr feste Grundsätze, die teilweise an Sturheit grenzen und von denen sie nur schwer abzubringen ist, was ihr auf ihren Reisen mit dem Doctor sowohl gute Dienste leistet, als ihr auch manches Mal Ärger einbringt. Ein seltsames Mädchen Barbara arbeitet 1963 als Lehrerin für Geschichte an der Coal Hill School in London. Einer ihrer fachlichen Schwerpunkte ist das Zeitalter der Azteken. Sie wird auf die Schülerin Susan Foreman aufmerksam, die offenbar ein allumfassendes Wissen besitzt. Auch ihrem Kollegen Ian Chesterton ist dies bereits aufgefallen. Da sie keinerlei Kontakt zu Susans Familie herstellen können, verfolgen sie das Mädchens eines Tages nach der Schule, um hinter sein Geheimnis zu kommen. thumb|200px|left|Die erste Begegnung mit dem Doctor thumb|200px|left|Überraschung in der Notrufzelle Überraschenderweise begibt sich Susan zu einem Schrottplatz in der Totter's Lane und verschwindet in einer Telefonnotrufzelle. Als ein älterer Herr die Notrufzelle gleich darauf verlässt, befürchten die Lehrer Schlimmes und sprechen den Mann an, der sich wütend über ihre Aufdringlichkeit beschwert. Noch immer in Sorge um Susan erzwingen sich Barbara und Ian Eintritt in die Notrufzelle und stellen fest, dass diese innen deutlich größer als außen ist. Die überraschte Susan erklärt den beiden, dass sie und ihr Großvater - der Doctor - von einem anderen Planeten kämen und mehr über die Menschen erfahren wollen. Der Doctor befürchtet, dass die Entdeckung ihrer Anwesenheit durch die beiden Lehrer, ihm und seiner Enkelin Schwierigkeiten bringen wird und so startet er sein - TARDIS genanntes - Raumschiff. Barbara und Ian werden so unfreiwillig zu den ersten menschlichen Begleitern des Doctors. Abenteuer mit dem Doctor und Susan thumb|200px|Die erste Landung thumb|200px|Barbara nimmt Abschied von Ganatus thumb|200px|Barbara, Ian, Susan und der Master Die erste Reise mit der TARDIS führt Barbara und Ian in die Frühzeit der Menschheit, wo sie von einem Urmenschen-Stamm gefangen genommen werden. Gemeinsam mit dem Doctor und Susan können sie fliehen und verlassen in der TARDIS die Erde (An Unearthly Child). Sie landen auf dem Planeten Skaro, wo es für Barbara kein Problem, in der ihr fremden Stadt eines der Gebäude allein zu untersuchen, obwohl sie kurz darauf noch meinte, sie wäre sehr ungern eine Abenteurerin. Dieser Mut macht Barbara zum ersten Menschen, der jemals einem Dalek gegenüber steht. Später kommt sie einem der Einheimischen von Skaro näher: Ganatus. Offensichtlich fühlt sie sich zu ihm hingezogen, auch er verliebt sich in sie, und bittet sie indirekt nach dem Sieg über die Daleks bei ihm zu bleiben. Doch sie verlässt mit den anderen den Planeten. (The Daleks) Die TARDIS kehrt auf die Erde zurück, allerdings landet sie im 13. Jahrhundert, wo Barbara und Ian die Bekanntschaft von Marco Polo machen und den Kublai Khan treffen (Marco Polo). Auf dem mystischen Planeten Avalon wird Barbara von einem Feuer speienden Drachen verletzt, der Ritter Sir Bron rettet ihr das Leben (The Sorcerer's Apprentice). Auf dem Planeten Destination trifft die TARDIS-Crew dann erstmals auf einen alten Bekannten des Doctors: den Master. Dieser will die TARDIS des Doctors in seinen Besitz bringen, was dieser jedoch verhindern kann (The Destination Wars). Eine erneute Landung auf der Erde führt Barbara und Ian dann nach New York City im Jahre 1888, wo sie es mit gefährlichem Schnee zu tun bekommen (The Great White Hurricane). thumb|200px|left|Barbara und Ian im Angesicht eines Morpho thumb|200px|left|Barbara als aztekische Hohepriesterin Auf dem Planeten Marinus ist es Barbara zu verdanken, dass die Stadt Morphoton aus der hypnotischen Gewalt der Morpho befreit wird; beherzt zerstört sie die gläsernen Lebensbehälter und tötet damit die Sklavenhalter (The Keys of Marinus). Eine erneute Landung auf der Erde bringt Barbara und Ian abermals nicht nach Hause, sondern ins Reich der Azteken im frühen 16. Jahrhundert. Barbara freut sich über die Gelegenheit, ihr historisches Wissen vor Ort zu überprüfen. Als sie für die Inkarnation des aztekischen Hohepriesters Yetaxa gehalten wird, ist sie versucht in dieser Position trotz der Warnung des Doctors das Menschenopfer abzuschaffen. Doch im Verlauf der Ereignisse erkennt sie, dass jeder Versuch, Einfluss auf die Geschichte zu nehmen, verheerende Folgen haben kann (The Aztecs). Auf einem Raumschiff des 28. Jahrhunderts steht die Besatzung unter dem Einfluss der Sensoriten und nach und nach stellt sich heraus, dass die Menschen nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Situation sind (The Sensorites). thumb|200px|Barbara und der Doctor im revolutionären Paris thumb|200px|Auf der Suche nach der Heimat Weitere Versuche des Doctors, Barbara und Ian nach Hause zu bringen, scheitern. Dafür werden die beiden in verschiedensten historischen Epochen der Erde Zeugen wichtiger Momente. Sie erleben ein Seeabenteuer im 18. Jahrhundert und treffen den legendären James Cook (The Transit of Venus), unterstützen im Jahr 73 die Zeloten im Kampf gegen die Römer (The Last Days) und begegnen Alexander dem Großen in Babylon (Farewell, Great Macedon). Im Paris des Jahres 1794 geraten sie in die Unruhen der Französischen Revolution und werden als Verräter zum Tode verurteilt. Sie können entkommen und begegnen Maximilien Robespierre sowie Napoléon Bonaparte (The Reign of Terror). Im Jahr 1002 begegnen sie Wikingern, die kurz vor der Entdeckung Amerikas stehen (Who Discovered America?) und werden Zeugen der Hexenverfolgungen im Jahr 1692 in Salem (The Witch Hunters). Als die TARDIS dann endlich auf der Erde des Jahres 1964 landet, kommt es jedoch zu einem Zwischenfall, der dazu führt, dass die TARDIS samt Besatzung auf knapp 3 cm schrumpft. In diesem verkleinerten Zustand stolpern sie über das Komplott eines skrupellosen Geschäftsmannes, den es aufzuhalten gilt. Um die normale Größe wieder zu erreichen, muss die TARDIS erneut starten, eine Rückkehr in ihr altes Leben bleibt Barbara und Ian damit vorerst weiterhin verwehrt (Planet of Giants). Zwar materialisiert die TARDIS erneut auf der Erde, diesmal aber im Jahr 2006 einer alternativen Zeitlinie. Hier gilt es, den Einfluss von gefährlicher Dalek-Technologie rückgängig zu machen (The Time Travellers). Doch auch auf anderen Planeten kommt es immer wieder zu dramatischen Ereignissen. Auf dem Planeten Fragrance bricht Barbara einem jungen Mann das Herz (The Fragile Yellow Arc of Fragrance), auf einem anderen Planeten verläuft die Zeit schneller als gewöhnlich (Rise and Fall) und auf Sarath müssen Barbara und die anderen den Bann eines Überlebensglücksspiels brechen (City at World's End). Abschied von Susan und neue Abenteuer thumb|200px|left|Barbara in der Gewalt der Daleks thumb|200px|left|Abschied von Susan Die TARDIS landet auf der Erde des Jahres 2164. Diese wird seit gut zehn Jahren von den Daleks beherrscht. Die TARDIS-Crew schließt sich einer Gruppe von Widerstandskämpfern an, wobei Barbara in die Gewalt der Daleks gerät. Sie kann die Daleks davon überzeugen, wichtige Informationen über eine geplante Revolte der Menschen zu besitzen und gelangt so in das Dalek-Hauptkontrollzentrum in Bedfordshire. Dort will sie die unter dem Einfluss der Invasoren stehenden Robomen ausschalten, was ihr jedoch nicht allein gelingt. Der Doctor schafft es ebenfalls ins Kontrollzentrum und gemeinsam mit ihm kann Barbara ihren Plan umsetzen. Die Invasion der Daleks kann beendet werdet und sie verlassen die Erde. Nach den großen Gefahren ihrer Abenteuer hadert Susan mit ihrem Schicksal und der Doctor entscheidet, sie auf der Erde zu lassen, um beim Wideraufbau zu helfen. So müssen Barbara und Ian Abschied von ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin nehmen, da sie weiterhin versuchen wollen, mit dem Doctor in ihre Zeit zu gelangen (The Dalek Invasion of Earth). Nach einem Besuch der Venus, in dessen Verlauf Barbara in Lebensgefahr gerät (Venusian Lullaby), folgen erneute Besuche der Erde - in den verschiedensten Epochen, nur nicht in die, in die Barbara und Ian zurück wollen: die TARDIS bringt sie nach Alexandria, wo die drei Ptolemaios I. begegnen (The Book of Shadows) und nach Schottland ins Jahr 1950, wo sie Weihnachten verbringen. Barbara und Ian denken ernsthaft darüber nach, hier zu bleiben, da diese Zeit der ihren noch am nächsten ist, während der Doctor nach dem Stein von Scone sucht. Die beiden entscheiden sich jedoch dafür, mit dem Doctor weiter zu reisen (Set in Stone). Ein Besuch im England des 16. Jahrhunderts führt zu einer Begegnung mit Lady Jane Grey, die den dreien aus einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation hilft (The Nine-Day Queen). Im Baltimore des Jahres 1849 nimmt Barbara neben Edgar Allan Poe an einer Séance teil (The True) und nach einer erneuten Landung in Schottland, diesmal im Jahr 1956, sieht es nach dem plötzlichen Verschwinden des Doctors so aus, als müssten sich Barbara und Ian doch in den 1950er Jahren niederlassen. Der Doctor taucht jedoch wieder auf und das Reisen geht weiter (The Revenants). thumb|200px|Barbara und Kaiser Nero Im Jahr 64 wird Barbara in Rom das Objekt der Begierde von Kaiser Nero, an dessen Hof sie als Sklavin dient. Damit ist sie der Kaiserin ein Dorn im Auge, die ihr mit Gift nach dem Leben trachtet. Vicki Pallister weiß dies zu verhindern (The Romans). Auf dem Planeten Vortis ist es Barbara, die mit letzter Kraft das parasitische Wesen Animus zur Strecke bringt (The Web Planet). Abschied vom Doctor thumb|200px|Endlich zu Hause! Nach einer nervenzerreißenden Verfolgungsjagd mit den Dalek gerät deren Zeitschiff in die Hände des Doctors. Im Gegensatz zur TARDIS kann man mit dieser Maschine die genaue Zeit und den genauen Ort bestimmen, an dem man landen will. Barbara und Ian bitten den Doctor, sie endlich nach Hause zu schicken, was er schweren Herzens auch tut (The Chase). Das Leben mit und ohne den Doctor thumb|180px|left|Barbara im Comic Kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr auf die Erde werden Barbara und Ian entführt und in einem Kubus aus psychischem Metall gefangen gehalten. Hier wird ihre Wahrnehmung beeinflusst, so dass sie denken, sie wären im Jahr 1963 an der Coal Hill School und die Begegnung mit dem Doctor hätte nie stattgefunden. Sie werden vom Elften Doctor aus dem Kubus befreit und kämpfen mit ihm gemeinsam gegen die durch außerirdischen Einfluss übermächtig gewordenen Urmenschen, denen sie bei ihrer ersten Reise mit dem Doctor begegneten. thumb|180px|left|Endlich Hochzeit! Als diese und die mächtigen Prometheans besiegt sind, heiraten Ian und Barbara, der Elfte Doctor ist ihr Trauzeuge (Hunters of the Burning Stone) Einige Jahre später, Mitte der 1970er Jahre haben Barbara und Ian inzwischen einen Sohn namens John, der bereits die Schule besucht. Beide sind noch immer als Lehrer tätig und werden von Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart um Hilfe gebeten, der mit einem Flugzeug konfrontiert ist, welches außerirdischen Kontakt hatte. Im Verlauf treffen Ian und Barbara auch auf den Master, den in diesen Jahren für UNIT tätigen Dritten Doctor lernen sie jedoch nicht kennen, da dieser mit der TARDIS und Jo Grant unterwegs ist (The Face of the Enemy). Sarah Jane Smith, eine spätere Begleiterin des Doctors, berichtet im Jahr 2010, dass Ian und Barbara Professoren in Cambridge wurden. Außerdem will sie erfahren haben, dass die beiden seit ihren Zeitreisen nicht gealtert seien (Death of the Doctor). Da es jedoch Belege dafür gibt, dass es bei Ian nicht so ist (The Five Companions) kann man davon ausgehen, dass es auch nicht auf Barbara zutrifft. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 1. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Einwohner von London Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Coal Hill Lehrer Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren